


Other things that can be done in a bakery

by TakatoTheDreamer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoTheDreamer/pseuds/TakatoTheDreamer
Summary: A gift for a friend of mine. There isn't enough Jenkato out there!
Relationships: Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki
Kudos: 14





	Other things that can be done in a bakery

Takato wiped his brow, as he turned over the sign on the window to say closed. Another hard day running the Matsuki bakery.

It had been a good day, but a busy day.

As he started to walk away from the door, he heard it open. He spoke as he turned back around.

“I’m sorry we’re clo- HENRY?!”

Henry stepped forward and gave Takato a kiss. Takato kissed him back, passionately.

“What are you doing here?? You’re supposed to be in classes at Tokyo University!”

Henry shrugged. “My afternoon classes got canceled. I wanted to see how you were doing, taking over the family business.”

“It’s… interesting, that’s for sure.”

Henry frowned. “So you aren’t enjoying it?”

Takato shook his head. “It’s not bad, it’s just...”

“You wish you would have taken the art scholarship.”

Takato nodded. “But I mean this job isn’t bad. I just… would feel bad if it closed, just because I was off somewhere studying.”

“Well...” Henry said, smiling, taking Takato by the hand. “Maybe you could teach me how to bake, and I could run it on the weekends, if you are away.”

Takato thought about it. He looked around at the bakery. There were a lot of memories in the little store. From watching his parents bake, to playing Digimon with Kazu and Kenta on the table, and everything in between. He was glad his parents retired and were living in Okinawa with his relatives. They seemed to be having a nice time.

Takato was about to object when he looked at his boyfriend’s pleading face.

“Well...” Takato said, with a small smile. “I guess we can try...”

XxXxXxX

“So when you have the dough for the buns made,” Takato said, taking the dough out of the bowl. “You have to knead it. That means you basically massage it with your hands, until it becomes round and smooth. Like this.”

Takato rubbed his hands around the dough. Henry watched, as his hands moved around the dough. Takato really knew what he was doing.

Henry looked back up at Takato with a smirk.

Takato stopped Kne a ding and looked at Henry.

“What?” Takato asked, unsure of what the smirk was about.

Henry shook his head. “I’m sorry. You’re being serious and trying to teach me how to bake bread, and yet I can’t help noticing...” He paused as he looked his boyfriend over. “...How hot you are in your apron. And how good you are with your hands.”

Takato blushed. “Thank you.” He said, looking over his boyfriend. “You’re not so bad in your suit either.”

Henry walked  around the table and put his arms around Takato.

“What do I have to do to get into that apron?”

Takato quickly threw off the apron with a girn. “Lets go up stairs.”

Henry shook his head. “I can’t wait that long.”

Before Takato could react, Henry dropped to his knees. On his way down, he grabbed Takato’s pants, and yanked them down.

“H-henry...” Takato said, protesting a little, though he didn’t really want to protest... “This is a the kitchen...”

Henry looked up at Takato, as he positioned his hands on the elastic of his boxers. “I’ll clean and sanitize the whole kitchen myself.”

That was all Takato needed. It would be a little weird, but, feeling his fingers under the fabric of his boxers was getting him in the mood, fast.

Henry slowly pulled down Takato’s boxers, revealing his hardening dick. He wasted no time. He leaned forward and licked the tip. Once around, Twice around, before putting the tip in his mouth and continuing to swirl his tongue around.

“Mmmmm...” Takato moaned, as Henry kept licking.

Henry then reached his hands up, and started massaging Takato’s ass. Takato blinked. He didn’t dislike the feeling, but Henry had never done it before. He looked down, at Henry, who was still swirling.

Henry could sense his confusion, and stopped. “What?” He asked, taking the tip out of his mouth for a moment. “Didn’t you instruct me to massage the buns?”

Takato couldn’t help but chuckle. “Bad. But it felt good...”

Henry nodded, and went back to swirling, and took his left hand back to massage Takato’s ass, and he rose his right hand to fondle Takato’s balls.

“Ahhh...” Takato moaned, as Henry fondled his balls in his hands, while taking Takato’s dick farther into his mouth. He let his tounge explore every inch of his throbbing dick, sucking and licking all over.

Takato moaned again as he leaned backwards against the table.

“Mmmm… Henry… you’re amazing...”

Henry then took Takato’s dick fully in his mouth, going as fast as he could, he continued, sucking and licking, slowly increasing the pace.

“Henry… I’m gonna...”

Henry gently squeezed Takato’s balls, sending Takato over the edge. He came, and Henry continued to suck and lick his dick, and his seed, until he had every last drop.

When he was finished, Henry leaned back, letting Takato’s dick flop out of his mouth.

Takato looked down, still panting. “That was amazing, Henry.”

Takato said. “Time to return the favor...”

XxXxXxX

“You didn’t have to help me.” Henry said, as Takato helped Henry clean the kitchen.

“But I want to. Anyway, we both enjoyed ourselves.” Takato replied, wiping off the table.

Just then, Takato’s phone vibrated.

“What is it?” Henry asked curiously.

“A text from my Dad.” Takato said, as he opened it, and tilted the screen so they could both read it.

‘Takato, we’ve had a good time here, but we’ve decided retirement isn’t for us! We’re coming back to the store! Hopefully you can still get that scholarship… -Dad.”

Henry smiled. “I’m so glad! I know that’s what you really wanted to do.”

Takato nodded. “But all I really want is to be with you.”

Henry leaned forward and kissed him. “And me with you.”

Takato looked around awkwardly. “If you ever tell them what we did in here, we’re over.”

The End


End file.
